


14th March - National Pi Day

by ageofasgard



Series: Hectic Holidays [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, pi pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageofasgard/pseuds/ageofasgard
Summary: As well as Castiel, Dean's other true love was pie, and when he found out it was Pi Day, he couldn't resist adding the extra 'e' and making it all about his favourite dessert.





	

Castiel didn't really celebrate many things. Sure, he liked Christmas, and he sure as hell loved Halloween, but everything else seemed to go over his head. So Dean, being the lovesick fool that he was, tried to make every day special. Not a full blown celebration every single day, but something to make Cas smile, something to make those ocean blue eyes of his light up like he was a man seeing the world for the first time. 

Maybe lovesick was an understatement when it came to Dean.

They weren't the most dynamic-seeming couple on first appearance. Cas loved books, Dean loved music. Cas loved to study, Dean loved working on his car. Cas had big aspirations for the future and Dean preferred to live in the moment. But their paths crossed too many times to be anything less than fate - a concept Dean would most likely scoff at - and then there they were, quite the happy couple a few years later. Sometimes it took people a few moments to put two and two together with them but one of them only had to give the other one an adoring glance for the metaphorical penny to drop.

As well as Castiel, Dean's other true love was pie, and when he found out it was Pi Day, he couldn't resist adding the extra 'e' and making it all about his favourite dessert. He paid a visit to the local bakery, where his face was all too familiar, and he ordered the Pi special with the goofiest grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see Castiel's reaction to this one.

*****

Castiel's study class was finally over; his library sessions were often tedious but it was valuable work he was doing. He stood up and damn near shrieked as a pair of jacket-clad arms wrapped around him from behind and nearly lifted his feet right off the ground.

"Hey, gorgeous." Dean's low voice rumbled behind him and he let out a soft sigh of relief, relaxing in his arms and twisting his head to the side to see him.

"You nearly made me screech. That would have been highly inappropriate given our current location..." Cas' cheeks were a little red, a stark contrast to his pale skin and navy coloured jumper. Dean just rolled his eyes, picking up some of Castiel's books for him as they headed out. The staff in here were used to seeing them by now anyway, and they were all on first name terms. Any screeching would have just been hushed and nothing more. "Dee, you smell like-"

"Pie? I know." He had the cheesiest grin on his face as he opened the trunk and helped Castiel drop all his stuff safely in.

"I was going to say gasoline, but that too." Castiel frowned, getting into his usual shotgun seat and almost sitting on a round container which Dean retrieved from beneath him just in the nick of time. 

"This is our Pi pie." Dean smiled proudly, setting the container on his lap and attempting to open it to show Cas, making it look a lot more difficult than it was. Twice, Castiel offered his help, but Dean stubbornly denied, insisting that he knew how to handle a 'stupid bit of plastic'. 

It was a delicious looking fruit lattice pie, with an extra design of the Pi symbol atop the lattice strips of pastry. Castiel took one look at the thing and burst out into laughter, which slowly died down as he saw the mildly offended look on Dean's face. 

"What? I though it was cool." Dean's adorable pout made another giggle escape from Castiel's own lips as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"It is cool, Dee. Very very cool. Now let's get it home and eat it before it quite literally becomes cool." Cas rolled his eyes and ran a hand affectionately through Dean's hair as his face lit up again and he nodded. Sometimes Dean acted like such a puppy; he was so easily lifted from a bad mood with a simple touch or action.

Dean smiled warmly and kept the pie almost protectively in his lap as he drove them back to their place, a modest little house near the outskirts of town. He let them in and their cat - which Cas had talked Dean into adopting - greeted them by rubbing around their legs and looking hopefully for something edible.

"No. My pie." Dean narrowed his eyes playfully at the cat and took the pie through to the kitchen, whilst Castiel opted for carrying the cat - which Dean had then battled to name Angus, after one of his childhood heroes.

Dean sliced them both generous pieces of pie, all the while warily eyeing Angus who looked like he would leap at the delicious looking treat at any second. Castiel finally set the fiendish feline down, and took his own plate of pie as the two of them got comfortable in front of the TV for a much needed cuddle and a rest.


End file.
